D2, The Truth In Your Lies
by Shinidorei
Summary: The origanal story was lacking in imagry, and thus I am rewirting it... Heero Is an angel, but will Duo Love him anyways? (For those who have read it, It will be diffrent I assure you...) 1X2, 2X5...


[Short disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters]  
  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"  
  
Iris: The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Prologue:  
  
Heero paused in a deserted ally, and watched the gray clouds over-head as  
  
they obstructed the sun. His glance was a nervous one, which lasted only a few  
  
moments. But even in just turning his head back He felt it, he felt them...  
  
The clouds seemed angry. As though they were posing themselves to pelt the  
  
world with their fury and free them of their dark solitude. Their presidual,  
  
mist gathered on his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling the cold,  
  
the cold that eluded all, who entered the domain of heaven.  
  
As blood collected in his cheeks to warm them, He smiled and re opened his  
  
eyes. For a moment the Dew started to collect on his naked optics, but soon the  
  
cold began to sting. And he was no longer able to look at the sky he missed,  
  
the sky he had once taken for granted, that mocked him, with it's beauty.  
  
Beauty that could only be found on earth...  
  
He lowered his face and began to open his eyes. Their picture was blurred by  
  
the water they had collected. He slowly blinked it from his eyes and savored  
  
the feeling of tears running down his cold cheeks, cheeks that had forgotten  
  
the cold, cheeks that had forgotten feeling...  
  
As the water touched his lips, he smiled sadly and licked them, tasting salt  
  
on his tongue and feeling the cool liquid slip down his throat. Tears another  
  
human aspect he was deprived of. He felt them as if for the first time.  
  
Again He felt the salty water on his lips, "What?" Again, he could feel. Again,  
  
he could cry...  
  
The ally-way, in which he stood, was flooded with tiny reservoirs. They were  
  
puddles that had collected over night, and had remained for the majority of  
  
this overcast day. They lay bloated and blocking his path.  
  
Stepping through one he felt the cold water flood his shoes and touch his  
  
skin. And again he was able to enjoy the tingling of cold, a sensation, that  
  
prior to this day had been forgotten...  
  
He stalked silently to the end of the ally. His feet crushed colored glass,  
  
and broken bottles, that littered the gravel, and mud. The clouds broke, and  
  
the glass caught a momentary fire, before it was swallowed up again by the  
  
angry sky.  
  
The quiet ally, shared nothing in common with the street he was about to enter.  
  
The noise and the filth made Heero cringe. But, He had come down for one  
  
reason, Him... This may be his only opportunity he had to take it... He couldn't  
  
risk being seen, and he couldn't come back.  
  
He stopped to look up and down the street and think about where he was going.  
  
At first he was fascinated by the ancient theater across the road, the gold  
  
painted dragons, and the oriental style doors, it all seemed vaguely familiar  
  
some how.  
  
He smiled to think that the reason he had come down, He, would be coming  
  
through the ancient Red tinged, Cherry wood doors... As the time lag hit, Heero  
  
made up his mind... He had to see him, and this may be his last great opportunity...  
  
"Just this one time, I won't come back," he told himself as the crowd flooded  
  
the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo saw the gray clouds before he was out on the street. Although he knew  
  
it would rain that night, he hated the thought of it. He had hoped it  
  
wouldn't. Chang had taken him to see a movie, and Duo's Protests had fallen on def  
  
ears. "I refuse to let you stay at home and be depressed... I know this is the  
  
5th anniversary, but I will not see you sad." He had said. "Well Chang you  
  
apparently didn't know what this movie was about..."  
  
Wufei blushed as his long-term partner, looked at him critically. "I thought  
  
it would be a cute movie."  
  
"Chang, anything with a title like, 'Wings of desire' is obviously a  
  
tragedy." After Duo said this Chang blushed even more. He had seen a love movie for  
  
the first time in years; all it did was remind him of Heero... Tears welled  
  
up in his eyes as a memory of he and Heero at the park, in a lover's bout,  
  
surfaced.  
  
He had died years ago, but still Duo couldn't help himself, he still loved  
  
him. He still loved him. He couldn't let Heero go... Every time he tried to  
  
move on, he could see Heero in the crowds... /Why can't I do it, why can't I  
  
let him go? / Duo thought... /I miss you Heero/  
  
Chang wrapped his arm around Duo's and ensnared their fingers. He allowed  
  
his partner to pull him closer. He walked closer to his date and smiled... He  
  
moved his hand down and brushed Wife's hand gently.  
  
Wufei looked down at him, and half-heartedly smiled, earning a chuckle and a  
  
loving grope from Duo. He brushed Wufei's hand again; (he had broken off the  
  
hand holding to grope Wufei) Duo very slightly moved Wufei's fingers and  
  
separated them. Slowly he moved his fingers between his and started to smile  
  
sheepishly.  
  
Soon it seemed Wufei caught on, and gently took Duo's hand in his, "I love  
  
you Duo..." He felt an almost icy object touch his ring finger. Duo looked down  
  
and saw Wufei slipping a ring onto his finger, "Duo Maxwell," Wufei got on his  
  
knees in a puddle on the sidewalk, "will you marry me?"  
  
Wufei searched Duo's face with his eyes, looking for any sign that might hint  
  
at a yes. Duo stopped to look around the crowd who seemed to all be watching  
  
them waiting for him to respond, in breathless amusement. Duo scanned the  
  
crowd as if looking for an answer, but instead, he caught something out of the  
  
corner of his eyes. He turned to look at it, /was that Heero? What was that,  
  
has it come back to haunt me? /  
  
He scanned again, hoping desperately for a residual sign, anything. All he  
  
could see, however; over the heads of the crowd, was the ally across the street.  
  
/I wonder if my mind is playing tricks on me again.../  
  
Wufei's voice brought him back to reality, "Duo? Is this a no?" Duo blinked a  
  
couple times "No Wufei it isn't a no, it just isn't a yes yet..." Duo made  
  
to take off the ring when Wufei's hand stopped him, "No Duo, don't take it off  
  
please. Call it your promise to me..." Duo took Wufei by the hand and helped  
  
him to his feet. "Come on let's go back to my place," Duo said trying to hide  
  
the tears in his eyes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was walking back down the ally before Duo could really see him; He had  
  
allowed a mortal to glimpse him; that was against the rules, if he kept  
  
breaking them like this, would he even be allowed to come back?  
  
He felt a large droplet hit his head. He lifted his face to the gray clad  
  
heavens. The Rain poured down harder as he did, Heero, frowned. He lifted his  
  
hands to feel hid dark hair.  
  
He felt his hair plastered to his forehead, and the cool water streaming from  
  
his face and into his clothes. "Why do I need to see him so badly? "Why  
  
him, who is he?" Heero screamed up to the sky.  
  
He fell to his knees in a puddle. The splash did nothing, but send another  
  
wave of frigid tingling through his already soaked body. His vision swam as  
  
hot tears flooded his already dripping face. He looked back down the ally way,  
  
hoping for one final glimpse of 'Him.' Heero enjoyed no such luck, the man  
  
and his partner had past by already, unawares of his presence in the ally- way  
  
just around the corner.  
  
Heero sat in the pouring rain, thinking of the man, and his braid, and the  
  
most astonishing feature of all, those violet eyes. The eyes that seemed so  
  
alert, the eyes that bore into Heero's very soul. This man had awakened  
  
something inside of him.  
  
Heero sat on his knees in the ally way for hours trying to regain his  
  
composure. "Who is he? How do I know those violet eyes, that chestnut hair, that  
  
devilish smile? Who is he, and who am I?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo threw his head back and nearly screamed, "Oh yes!" He was straddling  
  
Wufei, and he could feel the Chinese man erupt with in him. As Duo too climaxed he  
  
latched onto Wufei's pectoral and dragged his nails down his chest. "AH! Oh  
  
god yes!"  
  
Just as the climax finished and he could think again, Duo saw something out  
  
of the corner of his eye... Duo spotted it; it was shadow that was thrown by  
  
the moon on the shag carpet of his apartment. Duo followed the patch of black  
  
up the caramel colored walls of his apartment with his eyes. He followed it  
  
to the Fire escape window. The figure of a man stood on the gleaming fire  
  
escape.  
  
Duo's eyes widened with fear as he took in the figure's dimensions. His  
  
attention however was caught by something else. The dark purple shadows of his  
  
apartment began to squirm. Duo's breathing quickened and his vision softened  
  
as a panic attack set in.  
  
Duo slept fretfully that night next to Wufei, all he could dream of was  
  
Heero. He dreamed that the outline out side of the window was Heero... The guilt  
  
of sleeping with Wufei was tripled that night, but what could he do? He  
  
couldn't stay single forever. Heero wouldn't have wanted that...  
  
Duo just snuggled up next to Wufei and allowed his body heat to spread over  
  
him... /Am I just Using Wufei? / He thought not for the first time, "Can you  
  
forgive me for what I am doing, Wufei I love you, but I can't, not until I let  
  
Heero go..." He whispered to Wufei in his sleep. Wufei didn't even breathe for  
  
the next few moments, Duo thought he had woken him up... But then Wufei  
  
shifted and grunted, and Duo knew that his confession went unheard...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[End of Prologue]

AN: tell me what you think I want three reviews to continue TTYL Love you, Shinimikra


End file.
